1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker support bracket for a monitor and more particularly pertains to an adjustable bracket system for supporting the audio speakers of a computer about the computer monitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of audio speaker supports for computers is known in the prior art. More specifically, speaker supports heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting speakers above the desk top and near the monitor are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
It is known that most audio speakers are placed adjacent the computer monitor on a table or other flat surface of the computer work station. This placement tends to clutter the work area, reduce the amount of useful work space and may impair the computer operator's efficiency. Moreover, access to the speakers may be hindered by other equipment. In many instances the speakers are normally placed on the same table that supports the monitor, they are usually located well below the level of the operator's ears and tend to produce a poor audio output. Sound quality may be further reduced because the speakers are often scattered about the work station and are not necessarily pointed toward the operator. Basically, even though speakers are needed and desired, the average individual places the speakers where ever it is convenient and out of the way of their work space.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Design Pat. No. 366,478 to Daniels, et al. claims an ornamental design for a combined multimedia attachment and speakers for a computer monitor. The design of Daniels et al. shows a support structure that is positioned along the bottom of the monitor, with the support structure having built in speakers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,612, to David R. McNeal is to a bracket that includes a pair of rings suspended from a bracket boom extending from the side of a computer monitor and worksheets are suspended from the rings to allow the computer operator to flip the worksheets over the bracket boom. U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,258, to Chung C. Yu, discloses an “Articulated Support Assembly” for a computer audio amplifier housing. The assembly includes a first arm which can be pivoted from a retracted position in the housing to an angularly-extended position from the housing and a second arm which can be pivoted from a retracted position in the first arm to an angularly-extended position therefrom. An adjustable speaker mount at the extending end of the second arm pivotally receives a computer speaker and allows the speaker to be rotated and tilted at various selected positions on the speaker mount. U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,060, to Sean K. Spoonts, et al, describes a “Mounting Bracket For Computer Speakers” for mounting an audio speaker to a computer, characterized by a mounting bracket having an upper section for engaging the upwardly-facing surface of a monitor. A generally vertical side section depends from the horizontal upper section for engaging a side surface of the monitor. A generally horizontal platform section extends outwardly from the side section for supporting an audio speaker thereon. The mounting bracket is secured typically by adhesive tape to the computer monitor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,263, to Kevin W. Mundt, et al, discloses “Attaching A Speaker To A Computer Component”, in which a coupling of selected design is configured to detachably secure a speaker to a computer component, by gravity. The coupling is characterized by a pocket provided on the computer which removably receives a flange provided on the speaker, or vertically-aligned projecting elements on the computer which are removably inserted in respective receptacles on the speaker. The speaker is attached to the computer by inserting the flange or projecting elements into the pocket or receptacles, respectively, and lowering the speaker to a position at which the speaker is secured to the computer. A “Means For Attaching Accessories To Video Display Terminal” is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,070, to Paul Seed. A channel is provided in the front and real edges ol the side and top segments of a rectangular frame which is fitted on the front face of the video display terminal. The computer accessory is fastened to a bracket provided with a pair of flanges which are inserted in the channels.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,434 to Kosmoski et al. comprises an adjustable and universally fitting bracket for mounting loudspeakers outboard of virtually any sized or shaped video monitor, in combination with a loudspeaker housing adapted for adjustable angular engagement with the bracket. U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,314 to Raziano for a support bracket supportable on the upper surface of a television monitor or computer monitor which includes a pair of parallel support arms, the first ends of the arms supported on the forward edge of the monitor surface, and extending rearward to a second end. The arms would be held in spaced apart relation with a transverse support arm, secured to each principal support arms; further is included a pair of rear leg members, extending between the second end of the arms and having lower ends resting on the rear of the upper surface of the monitor; the rear leg members having the ability to be height adjustable so that when the lower ends of the leg members are resting on the rear of the monitor the principal support arms are in a horizontal position in order to support the VCR or other item in a horizontal position on the monitor.
Additional, example of devices that support audio speakers for the computer is U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,320, to Matos et al. is a shelf that attaches to the monitor of a personal computer and supports speakers, as well as other office related items, above a horizontal work surface. Specifically, the invention of Matos et al. relates to a support shelf which positively locks in a selected angularly adjusted position to horizontally support the speakers or other items from a tilted monitor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,132, to Belle shows an adjustable, reusable device, and a method for its use, for securing computer accessories, such as audio speakers, in a suspended, out-of-the-way position against the upper side surfaces of computer monitors and computer central processing unit tower housings so as to free the work space around the base of monitors and tower housings for other uses.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,100,942, to Hollenbaugh et al. is a storage devices for materials associated with, and used with a desk-top computer system, and more particularly to a storage device and speaker holder which is adjustably mountable on a computer monitor. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,946, to Hoffman is a saddlebag support for supporting a pair of computer speakers on opposite sides of a computer monitor, above the monitor-supporting surface, wherein the saddlebag support is characterized by a flexible, generally Y-shaped, right speaker support having a pair of parallel monitor top engaging strips for resting on the top of the computer monitor and a similar, flexible, left speaker support having a pair of attachment strips for removable attachment to the respective monitor top engaging strips of the right speaker support.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved speaker support bracket for computer monitor which can be used to keep speakers from resting on the desk with a bracket system for supporting the audio speakers of a computer about the computer monitor. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.